Dogma War (conflict)
Prologue - Every ending has a beginning... Ages ago, during what is now known as the Dogma Age, Yshrenia and Athwan were the most powerful kingdoms in the land. They waged a brutal war for control of the world, but neither side managed to establish a clear advantage over the other. Their battles took a tremendous toll on the world and each nation felt the strain of conflict as the casualties mounted and blood began to stain their landscapes. Finally, after having been stymied once too often, Yshrenia sought to end the stalemate by introducing the Knights, enormous warriors created through powerful magics to dominate on the battlefield. With formidable strength and spirit, the Knights turned the tide of the war in an instant, turning the Yshrenian armies into an unstoppable war-machine. Athwan's military soon fell beneath the blades of the Knights, leading Yshrenia's leaders to assume that a clear and absolute victory was finally in sight. Yshrenia's Last Resort However, the Athwani forces were not completely routed. In a final desperate maneuver, they conjured sealing magic to entrap the Yshrenian Knights, negating the imbalance created by thier hated enemy's greatest weapon. Once the Knights were lost, the Yshrenian military was quickly overwhelmed by the might of the Athwani spellcasters. The once-proud army had become too reliant on the extraordinary power of the Knights, and thier absence was heartily felt. The Yshrenian army attempted one last push, but any hope of victory has vanished with the Knights. Ruin Unflinching However, the sealing magic that the Athwani spellcasters used was not without its own price. The spell resulted in, or perhaps required, the lives of many of Athwan's most powerful spellcasters and figures in order to succeed. The Athwani empire was left broken in spirit and body. Before they could complete the conquest of the Yshrenians, the internal strife amongst the Athwani exploded into Civil War. The battle between the two civilizations featured the same endgame as any other great war: death and destruction. The two empires were left barren and thier people heartbroken, and their once-beautiful countrysides were left scarred by the rage of their people; the whole of an entire world had been rocked to its foundations by their battles. What bordered a golden age of prosperity and ingenuity disintegrated to the tragedy of lost potential, rather than being fully realized. The Cycle Continued Humanity's achievements and failures alike are subject to the passage of time, and the war between Yshrenia and Athwan is no different. They soon passed into memory, and eventually faded even from the minds of the scholars. The terrible conflicts engendered within the Athwani people themselves led to internal conflicts which eventually brought the Athwan Empire to its knees. The Yshrenian Empire had been damaged beyond repair after losing its Knights and soon followed the way of the Athwan Empire and crumbled. The Knights were left in ruins and remained only a legend to the civilizations that sprang up in later times. However, there remained a prophecy, foretelling that ten millenia later, a final battle would be fought to settle the conflict forever. Should all the Knights be brought together, a terrible end will come to the world. Emperor Madoras of the Yshrenian Empire and Queen Mureas of the Athwan Empire will be ressurected ten thousand years into the future, and their final battle will come to pass. Category:Wars